Absent without leave
by Onefootinhellalready
Summary: AU Modern world - Every new generation three children will become barriers of the Triforce. They will be trained to be: A ruler, a warrior and a general. This time, however, things didn't go as planned.
1. Prologue - A letter arrives

The letter sat on the table untouched. Paper was laced. Inked close. Very archaic. Beautiful. He was unsure if he was proud or scared. The Triforce was something to be wanted right? Power or courage? He wasn't picky on that one. Either would be fine but this would dictate his life. He wouldn't be able to carry on with his apprenticeship. He would be near Godlike. Any girl would be his for the choosing. Wither he would be clad in green or red, no one will not know who he is. It kinda took his breath away.

His mother looked proud at first. One look over the table and she know what it was. A letter from the sages. A letter to say her child would be a barrier of the Triforce. A pat on the back from his dad. And the letter wasn't even open yet. His mother sat opposite him. He could see her plain hands pull open the beautiful paper to find a hand written letter.

"Dear Mr and Mrs Acre,

I am pleased to tell you that your son has been targeted as the barrier of the Triforce of Wisd..."

She stopped. That must be wrong, he thought. Wisdom has only been barred by a women. A princess who will grow into a queen and will rule. No man has ever barred the Triforce of wisdom.

"Keep reading! Maybe… Maybe it will say something else."

She straightened up again. Tried to find her place but failed and just reread.

"Dear Mr and Mrs Acre,

I am pleased to tell you that your son has been targeted as the barrier of the Triforce of Wisdom. He will be supported by me and our continent. I cannot tell you who are the other barriers but they do not come from the same continent as us. Melia, the sage of Asia, has agreed to host the barriers and to train them. Your family will be funded by the state and you will be accepted as members of the royal family. You will stay within the rulers castle while your Son trains to become our leader.

I will come to collect you on Tuesday 17th March.

May the Goddess look over you,

Elizabeth,

Sage of Europe."

His mother, although shocked, still looked proud. His father however looked unpleased, to say the least.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Sage arrives

"You'll need lots of socks and pants! Your clothes aren't very regal, are they?" Standing as she was, surrounded by pants and socks, nothing she was holding was going to look very regal. He knew he couldn't say that, she may be proud of him these past few days but he knew he couldn't push it.

"I need to bring some, just in case they say 'Oi, where are all your clothes?' I can't just turn up expecting them to clothe me." He pushed off the bed and walked over to the open suit case. Inside consisted of pants, socks and a few books. "Mum. Can you pass me my laptop?" He held his hand out ready to grab it. A few seconds passed before his laptop was safe in his hand.

"Why do you need the laptop? You're going to be in one of the most beautiful and religious places in the world! Why not just suck in the atmosphere."

"How am I going to contact my mates and you without it."

"If I'm honest with you, I expected letters."

"Well. What about electronic letters?"

A huff and a few thrown pieces of clothing later and he was packed. Ready and waiting for the Sage to pick him up. The past few days weren't the best. His apprenticeship was terminated. People in the street came up to him wanting to shake his hand or for him to kiss their babies. He wasn't a prince yet. Only some guy the sages said will be a prince. Even a few guys came up to him and asked if he was really a guy. The worse thing was, none of these people who asked to shake his hand didn't even know his name. Most people just call him 'Sir' or 'Prince Zelda. His name wasn't Zelda. It was Ed. Not short of Edward. Just Ed.

His father made comments as well. How that the Sages were wrong. He couldn't be a prince. He had strong hands, tall and looked like he was ready for war. Things that just went over Eds head. It hadn't hit him yet. He wasn't going to march into war. He wasn't going to save thousands. He was going to sit on a fancy chair and look pretty. He wasn't very pretty at that. Not regal in any sense. Hair a dull brown and long, falling onto his shoulders. A rugged face with stubble and green eyes. He was broken from his musing by a knocking at the door, his dad was going for it but was pushed away at the last minuet from his mum.

"Hello..."

Before she could get another word in someone said "Yes, Hello. Is this the home of Mr and Mrs Acre?"

"Yes! Would you like to come in?"

She didn't answer but walked into the small hallway. Her first impression of Ed wasn't as good as she hoped. He stood halfway down the stairs with a suitcase, trying to get it down the stairs quickly but failing. The bodyguard next to the Sage said "Please sir, let me get that." But Ed surprised her.

"No. I'm alright." As that was said Ed was only on the last few steps. "Ed. You must be Elizabeth, right?" He hold his hand out to the Sage.

"Yes." Shaking his hand she continued "We mustn't dilly dallur. Lets get moving. Now, Mr and Mrs Acre, John here will escort you towards the grey car. It will take you toward the castle and you can make yourself at home. Ed here. You're coming with me."

The airport terminal was clear. No one but Ed and Elizabeth were waiting for this flight. "You can ask me questions you know. I may not know the answers but I will do my best." He jumped slightly. The Sage hadn't spoken through out the ride here and Ed unsure of what to say.

"Who are the other two?" This boy is full of surprises, she thought. She expected to ask about his gender and how come he got Wisdom when boys like him dreamt of war.

"A girl from Europe and a boy from Africa. I am unsure of their names." I small smile graced her lips. She was close to the Sage of Africa, looking forwards to see him again she let out a small smile.

"You know what I'm going to ask now right?" He didn't know how to phrase this question though. Although, he was sure that the Sage knew what he was talking about.

"I guess, the question of why Wisdom when your male. Correct?" Ed nodded, with a blush forming on his cheeks.

Before she could explain the Goddesses decision. The flight clerk came towards us "My lady, your plane is ready."

She stood and brushed herself down. "Now, Ed. We have a 7 hour flight to talk about this. Eh?"


End file.
